Dangerous
by X.xGodess.Of.Fantasyx.X
Summary: How different would life for Lissa and Rose be if they never ran away? Instead Rose was sent to another school in a different country. Now when she comes back two years later how will her friends react to her returning? Will they be happy or sad? Or will they not react at all? Rose, the most skilled novice out there, must train with Dimitri to keep her skills up, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my first Fanfic. Its short but it is a Prologue so the chapters will be longer. Hope you like it :D If not feel free to tell me the brutal honest truth, but constructively heehee. R&R :)**

Prologue

"WHAT?" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs. "What do you mean transfer?" I asked in disbelief giving her my well known Rose death stare. Usually I manage to make my victims break out in sweat but I have no such effect on Kirova.

"Exactly that Rosemarie, you are to be transferred by tomorrow," she replied sternly moving to stand behind her desk. She can't be serious. She has to be joking.

"Where exactly are you sending me?" I all but growled.

"Turkey," she seemed pleased telling me this. She definitely is not joking.

"WHAT?" I nearly screamed for the second time today. I'm honestly surprised half the guardians in the school haven't run in here yet wondering what all of the screaming was about and pinning Kirova down for child abuse or some shit like that.

But then of course they would all agree with her, gad to get rid of the biggest trouble maker in the school. Hey, I am proud of my reputation.

I know that I am not Kirova's most favourite student of all time but that does not give her the right to transfer me for no damn reason at all. Wait-

"Why am I being transferred? What did I do this time to finally push you over the edge and decide to get rid of me? Was it what happened at Greg's party because that was not my fault," I mean I know I've done some crazy shit but I really want to know what I've done this time.

"I am sure you shall find out in time but meanwhile I suggest that you go and pack up your belongings. You have an early flight that you cannot afford to miss tomorrow" she says calmly and turns her back to me. Of course the flight is not early for the academy's schedule; everyone will be getting ready for bed.

I stare at the back of Kirova's head. She did not just dismiss me like that without telling me why I have to leave.

I open my mouth to say something more but Stan steps in front on me and shoves my body towards the door.

"Get off me," I say out loud while shrugging his hands off of my shoulders. Damn he really has a natural talent for being a class one ass hole.

I don't even get the chance to speak before he shoves me out of the door and slams it in my face. A low growl forms in my throat. This whole scene has really dampened my mood and now I am extremely pissed with the world.

I stare at the large oak door for a few more seconds, contemplating barging in there again and telling Headmistress Kirova where she can stick it, but instead let my rage bubble inside of me.

Moments after I storm out of the building, I run into Lissa.

"Oh hey Rose," she smiles at me. "What did Headmistress Kirova want to see you about this time? Please tell me you didn't do something like steal heaps of explosive chemicals from the science classrooms and mix them together again? I am still trying to rid the smell from my favourite camisole" Love it how she knows me so well. I can't believe she still remembers that. Just wait till she hears what I have to say next.

"Oh you know the usual, just being transferred to an entirely different school in. Another. Damn. Country."

"What?" the look on her face was priceless. "Are you being serious? Because with you I can never tell. Please tell me you're joking and that that is just typical Rose sarcasm that you are using?!" the look on her face shows that she obviously does not believe I am using sarcasm, or that she believes in what I am saying.

"Why are they transferring you?" she asks just like I had earlier.

"Because I let Stan do dirty things to me," I wiggle my fingers at her mysteriously as I say this. She giggles. "Not really, you think I'd let that pigheaded bastard even conjure up the thought of anything close to that? They didn't tell me a thing. Except for the obvious fact that I'm leaving for Turkey at 6 am tomorrow. Stan pushed me out on my ass before I could do anything about it!"

"Wow. I see why you looked like you just escaped the beginning of world war 3 when you ran into me," she smiles a little bit at me at an attempt to try and make me feel better. It doesn't work.

"Wait," finally she understands why I am so pissed. "What about our plans? You know that we were going to do tomorrow night? How are we going to-"

"Liss don't worry about it, I'll just have to think of something else. But there is the minor detail that I will be leaving for the city tonight…and I don't know when I'm coming back." If I'm coming back.

I wait for her reaction, but there isn't one. I expected her to explode or at least growl. Instead her face is a total blank with not an ounce of emotion showing. She is staring right at me but by the look in her eyes I can tell that she isn't really seeing me. She has gone into her own world and there is no way of me bringing her back. And that scares the hell out of me.

Then snap. All of a sudden she is alive again and moving towards Kirova's office. She has always seemed like such an angel, but at the moment, as she is walking away from me she looks like an avenging angel.

I go to follow her to see what she's up to but I am snagged by two guardians and I am shoved into a car. I didn't even get to pack.

That's the last time I saw Lissa Dragomir.

**Did you enjoy it? First chapter will be up soon, I am totally nervous and want to know what you guys think so review :)**

**Thanx guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aright hopefully you like the last chapter and will enjoy this one too. This one is longer and the story kind of gets a little bit of a move on. So R&R guy :D**

**Disclaimer**

**Me:I don't want to do a disclaimer...ROOOOOSSSEEEE**

**Rose:What?**

**Me:Do the disclaimer**

**Rose:How about No!**

**Me:How about I can make your life a living hell!**

**Rose:How about I beat you to a pulp?**

**Me:You wouldn't...**

**Rose:Try me**

**Me:Fine. I do not own Vampire Academy or Rose's annoying ass. I only own the plot**

**Chapter 1**

**Two years later**

"So I was thinking this Friday we could go dress shopping for the dance before all of the decent dresses are wiped out of every existing shop close by," my close friend Ash said to me. I rolled my eyes at her. Sometimes her girly side really seemed to show through, even though she cared about that type of stuff even less than me.

"Why are we even going to it?" I asked "What's the point when we both hate those types of events."

Ash placed her long delicate fingers across her face as if she was ashamed to even know me.

"Rose I'm sure by now that you have worked out, that at our wonderful New York institute for young Damphirs we have truly amazing after parties. I hate all the school functions, but some of the guys are throwing a party after wards. And if we aren't seen there our reputations are dead. Deceased. _Terminated_," she emphasized on the last word.

I grinned at her, "You really do amaze me Morvextray."

"You know I am full of surprises. Speaking of which, Matt totally almost killed me the other day. He said…the most…intelligent thing I have ever heard. I swear I nearly went into a coma," she had one of her disbelieving but amazed humorous looks on her face.

"Matt? Say something intelligent? Please the most intelligent thing I have ever heard him say is that Australia is both a continent and a country," I really couldn't help myself. And it is true. A few weeks ago Jasper and I were having an argument about something and all of a sudden Matt pipes up. We both just stood there shocked. I mean I know it's not really that intelligent, but the only things Matt ever focuses on is fighting and Strigoi, so it was a pretty big deal.

"So what exactly was this intelligent piece of information Matt gave?" I asked with a slight smirk tweaking up the edge of my mouth.

"Um…well…it was kind of…I was so shocked, I really can't remember," we both laughed at that and walked through the doors to the cafeteria.

That's when the sweet delicious smell of freshly glazed chocolate donuts hit me. All of a sudden my mouth filled with saliva and I had a very plain taste coating my tongue. I skipped breakfast and didn't realize how hungry I was until this moment.

"Might as well," Ash sighs and starts to walk away. "I'll go and claim a spot."

I all but run to the line, knowing perfectly well that the chocolate glazed donuts are always the first to go. It takes me about thirty seconds to reach them only to see the last donut in the hands of another guy.

"Hey," he turns and I see the gorgeous face of my best friend Jasper looking at me with a playful smile on his face. He notices me looking at the donut again.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want this?" he asks me knowing perfectly well that I do. I raise my eyebrow at him expectantly.

"Well you gonna have to pay for it love. How about a kiss?" he taps his cheek with his index finger as he talks.

"You might want to hand over that donut before I ruin my pretty fist with your jaw bone. And we wouldn't want that now would we?" I asked him very sweetly.

"Tsk, tsk. We both know you wouldn't. Not with Ash watching the two of us. You know how she is about you and your anger management skills. They are very poor," he teases me. He does this every day and finds all different things to tease me about. But then I always push back.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But it would be worth whatever punishment Ash decides to give me. And we both know I could easily take her in a fight, along with any other Novice in this school."

He grins at me but still hands donut.

"Thank you very much," I say as I snatch the donut from him. "Pussy," I muttered softly as I started to walk towards our spot. I think he heard me.

"I'm no pussy. I just know how you get when you don't get your chocolate. You're like the female Hulk that hasn't gotten any for twenty years going through menopause," I swatted his arm as we neared Matt.

"You're such an ass Jasper," he laughed at that and somehow I get this feeling that he already knows it.

"Maybe so but you know you love me," he winked my way as we sat down with Ash and Matt.

"That's debatable," I teased back.

"What's debatable?" Matt just had to join the conversation.

"Rose believes that she may not love me." I could so hit him for that comment.

"You ever think that maybe, just maybe, that's because I don't?" As soon as the words left my mouth I knew it was a lie.

"You know you said it once." Matt really needs to shut up.

"Yes. I do recall you saying-and I quote 'Jasper I love you with all my heart, I have no damn clue what I'd do without you."

Him saying those words just reminds me of one night a few weeks back involving lots of booze and a major hangover the next morning. Not that I regretted it or anything, it was a great night with lights and music, but the hangover was brutal.

"I don't think any words that come out of my mouth when I am off my shit should be held against me," I retorted.

"Does that explain why you and I ended up in a closet, just moments after, getting hot and heavy?" he just had to go there. Really?

"So? We hook up all of the time at parties," I admitted for everyone to hear.

"And don't forget she was drunk," Ash spoke up finally coming to my defence.

Jasper just shrugs his shoulders, "Meh. Technicalities."

We talked about nothing in particular as we ate our lunch. The boys were talking about training and things like that. Usually Ash and I would join in but she wanted to talk purely dress.

"-thinking something sexy, tight and dark for you. Something that will show off your curves and make every man in the room fall to their knees. I'm thinking floor length, and black. Satin. Strapless of course with your hair down flowing over your shoulders. Damn just picturing it now, girl you're going to look like a goddess. Maybe we could-"

She cut off when Guardian Matthews stopped in front of me.

"Miss Hathaway, the headmaster has requested you in his office," he stated while staring me straight in the eyes.

"Right now?"

"Preferably." He then turned and walked away.

"Great just what I need. If any of you guys told him about the other-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before Matt cut me off.

"Why would we tell?"

"You're right," I laughed off the awkwardness. "Guess I better go. See you guys in class."

I walk away from my friends, half eaten glazed donut in hand and head to the headmasters office.

I exited the doors of the cafeteria and walked across the grass towards the building where the headmaster's office is. There are two buildings in between me and my destination. I rounded the corner of the first one and run into a very firm chest.

"Watch it," I practically growled. Yes I can be a little rude sometimes, but it's just who I am and I can't change that.

"Aww. RoRo, don't be like that. I just wanted a hug," I could practically hear the smirk in his voice and I'd recognise it anywhere.

"Talon you dick. Why weren't you at lunch?" I didn't notice he was missing at the time but now it was obvious.

"Unlike someone, I was putting in some extra training time," his smirk never left his lips as he spoke.

"Or, unlike some, you were spending too much time in front of the mirror again. Maybe you should take earlier shower after class so that you can do your hair and makeup," God how I love teasing my bro.

Well he isn't actually my brother but ever since I have lived here he has been a part of my life. His family was devoured by Strigoi when he was young and Abe-being the actual softie he is but chooses not to show it-took Talon under his wing and became his father figure.

When I moved in with my 'old man' and we were introduced, I knew I would love him. We have always had each other's backs and always shared our opinions, even when they weren't very nice.

Most of his girlfriends I have not approved of and beaten to a pulp, and _all _of the guys I have hooked up with have almost died thanks to him. Well, except for Jasper obviously, him and Talon are tight as.

Talon is dating Ash and I am totally fine with that. We play pranks on each other and always tease each other. After all, what are siblings for?

I notice that he ignores my comment, "Where are you headed off to anyway?"

Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. I honestly do have the shortest attention span in the history of mankind.

"Oh, crap. Um, well, the headmaster wants to see me…again," I spoke softly. I am sent to the head master more often than other student even though it really isn't that often.

"Really? Again? What did you do now?" he asked while crossing his arms over his very large toned chest.

"It's more like what _didn't _I do? I actually have no idea why he wants to see me. I just hope it isn't about the other night," I grimaced at the thought.

"Oh yeah. Better hope he doesn't bust your ass for that. Abe would not be pleased," he laughs at the thought then turns towards the cafeteria. "Well, I better grab some lunch and give Ash the kiss I promised her earlier and you shouldn't keep the headmaster waiting any longer."

He turns back towards me and gives me a tight hug and a kiss on my forehead then he heads off the way I came. I rolled my eyes at his retreating form and I started to walk in the opposite direction.

God he was such an idiot sometimes. A sweet idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

The slight cool breeze hits my cheeks and plays with my hair as I continue walking and before I knew it I was standing in front of the door of the headmaster's office. Every time I come here I wait just outside, staring at the complex patterns on the door. They are very familiar to me but not just here at the school, but somewhere else. I always seem to find comfort in the designs.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door. It swings open to Guardian Matthews face.

"Come in Miss Hathaway."

I walk in and look past him to see the headmaster sitting behind his large desk. He is looking down at a massive load of paperwork that's sitting in front of him. I walk further into the room and take my seat. As I do my headmaster looks up.

"Ah. Miss Rosemarie Hathaway. This certainly is a familiar sight," he speaks while nodding at me in way of saying 'hello'.

"Headmaster Bartok," I nod back to him.

"I have asked you here today with some interesting news."

Oh shit, he knows, someone told him about the other night. Abe is going to shoot me up the ass. I bet you it was pathetic little worm Jasper or better yet Matt. He is the one that reassured me that they didn't. Ugh. When I next see that kid I'm going to wrap my hand tight around his useless little neck and squeeze the-

"You have been invited to enrol back into St. Vladimir's school."

**Did you like? Let me know all you have to do is click the little button down there :)**

**New chapters to come**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! Got my first ever review, fair happy now. I promise i will try and update every week and if i don't you do have permission to hunt me down :D**

**Next Chapter please enjoy :)**

Wow. Okay so, wait-

St. Vladimir wants me back? That sure is a slap in the face.

I cannot believe after two entire years after they _kicked _me out they are asking for me back. And I _still_ don't even know why I was kicked out in the first place.

There is no way I am going back there. But-

Lissa.

God. I didn't even say goodbye to her. She must hate me. Hate my face. My name. My entire being. I have to see her again, even if it's just for a moment.

"Why?" truth be told, I really don't care what the answer is.

"Your training here is completed. I am sorry but that is all I can tell you," he is so hiding something from me.

I want to continue to ask him why until he caves. I want to yell and have a hissy fit. I want to scream and fight until i am satisfied.

But I don't.

Instead I do something I haven't done for a _very _long time.

"Thankyou Headmaster Bartok," I turn on my heel and the walk away.

I walk towards the main building to finish my classes for the day and share the news. How are my friends going to react? What about Ash, Matt, Jasper and Talon? What about Abe? Oh god, this might just royally fucking suck.

I walk through the door to my class ten minutes late and everyone stares at me.

"Miss Hathaway, you are late," Guardian Stark says.

God he gets on my nerves. There is one teacher just like him at every school. Stan, back at St. Vlads, is a fucking prick.

"Like I care. Talk to the headmaster about why because I really can't be screwed explaining." I walk to my seat at the back in between Ash and Jasper, Talon and Ash are behind us.

"What did the headmaster want?" Talon leans forward and asks me in a soft whisper.

"I'll explain later with Abe," I whisper back to him.

Class finally finishes and believe me that is a good thing. Oh how I hate theory classes. Talon and I head off in the opposite direction to the others when we leave class. Once a week we chill at home instead of at the Academy, just me Talon and Abe.

We head towards the car and greet our driver then jump in. My driver is pretty good looking and only three years older than me. We could so hit it off, I notice him checking me out all of the time and we do flirt a lot.

Hmmm. Maybe someday.

ۼ﷼

"So what did happen in the headmaster's office," Talon looks curiously at me after asking.

We have been at Abe's now for an hour and we have both claimed the couch in the cosy lounge room in front of the fire and TV. Talon brought in a load of blankets and pillows before for us to snuggle into and we both have large mugs filled with hot chocolate in them.

"You would not believe me," I replied blowing on my hot drink.

"That's what you said to me when you were caught for putting red dye and cornflour syrup in the schools pool, a week before the tryouts for the swim team." He said with an amused glint in his eyes.

"You're an arse Gabe, you're the one who dared me to do that on your birthday," I said calmly knowing exactly what he was going to say next.

"Ro-Ro what have I said about calling me _Gabe_," he hissed in annoyance.

"And what have I said about calling me Ro-Ro?" I shot back leaning over and hitting him on the head. We both knew how to press each other's buttons and calling each other by our hated names was a sure way for us both to get into a scuffle.

"Don't make me kick your ass," he warned me.

"Like you could. We both know that you'd lose against the best novice at this school along with multiple others," I poked my tongue out at him when I finished and he caught it in between his fingers.

"Seriously, you've put it off long enough. What is going on Rose?" he said going serious and looking straight into my eyes. He let go of my tongue so I can speak.

"Well, the thing is-" I was cut off by Abe walking into the room.

"You two look comfortable," he says.

"There you are 'Old Man'. I've been meaning to wit you. Both of you," I say looking at two of the most important men in my life.

"The, uh, headmaster has informed me that…well," I stop talking and take a breath. "I am to go back to St. Vladimirs."

We all stay silent for a moment and Abe looks, if I didn't know him better I'd say, broken.

"You mean, you're leaving? To go back there? After what they did? How could you just-"

"It's not my choice. Do you think I want to go back there and show my face top those who have forgotten about me?" I cut him off and throw my own question at him.

"Why do you have to go? And why now?" he asks me.

"I don't know. The headmaster said something about my 'training being complete' or some shit like that." That is all I say then look over at Abe who hasn't said anything since I told them both.

"I have something that needs attending to," he says before he walks out of the room.

"He seems pissed."

"Thanks Talon."

"What?"

"Nothing," I say. "You up for a movie?" I ask him knowing the answer already.

"My pick," he yells while jumping up off the couch to the cabinet. And of course he pulls out Die Hard 4.0. Damn this boy is obsessed with Die Hard. I don't blame him, I love Bruce Willis too.

He chucks it on and we sit their silently watching the movie. The last thing I remember before waking up is a helicopter exploding.

When I wake I see that Talon had fallen asleep on the couch too. Both of our legs are intertwined together in the middle of the couch and Talon's head is leaning against the back of the couch.

I turn my head to the right and see Abe standing over me. Did he wake me up?

"Did you wake me up?" I asked beginning with the obvious.

"Yes I did. I have good news. I called up St. Vladimirs to organise more than one student entering with you. All of your friends have agreed already and I am sure Talon will be ecstatic to come with you," he explains to me.

"Wha-What? You really-? Wha-how? Never mind about that, thank you so much," I almost yell in joy and jump up to give him a hug, waking Talon up in the process.

"What's going on?" he asks rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

I stop hugging Abe and turn to look at Talon.

"Abe has pulled some strings and…well…you Ash, Matt, and Jasper can come to At. Vlads with me. That is if you want to come," I say the last bit softly and my voice is filled with hope.

"What kind of question is that?" he asks. Great, he doesn't want to come. I should have expected that.

"There is no way… I am letting you leave without me," I squeal and jump on top of him for a hug. I feel his comforting arms wrap around my waist and squeeze tight. I pull back from him but we stay in the embrace.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"What kind of guy do you think I would be if I let my little sister go to another country and another school without me?" he asks me mock seriously.

"My brother," I tease with a big smile on my face.

He laughs loud and clear and I can feel the vibration of it roll through my own body.

"Shit," I jump up and start for my room. "I have to pack, we leave tomorrow morning," and run up the stairs to pack as much stuff as I can fit into my two suitcases.

I grab all sorts of clothes, my make-up, photos, perfumes, drawings, jewellery, shoes, books, i-pod and dock, phone, chargers. God the list could go on and on, all of my shit almost didn't fit in my two bags.

I drag my bags downstairs, they are that heavy, and plop them by the front door next to more bags. I can only guess that Talon has already packed and they are his. I am happy he decided to come with me. I would miss him so much if he were not with me for more than twenty four hours.

I head back upstairs towards my room. I pass Talon's door that just so happens to be wide open so I walk in.

"Oi, Talon," I yell towards his private bathroom door while collapsing on his bed.

"Get out of my room," he yells back at me. Heehee he hates it when I am in his room and he is not.

"Don't worry I already know where your porn stash is if that's what you're worried about," I grinned like the Cheshire cat off of Alice in Wonderland.

"I don't have a porn stash," he says while walking out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another one towelling off his hair. Without a top on I can clearly see his tattoo on his right beefy arm.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I tease still sitting on his bed.

"Well I know where all of your kinky sex toys are," he shoots back. We both know that I do not own a single kinky sex toy. In fact we both know that I am still a virgin.

"Oh damn. I thought I was so careful. How did you find out?" I asked trying to be serious but failing as a huge grin appears on my face.

"I have my sources," he says slyly tapping his nose.

"Now if you don't mind I have to get dressed," he walks over to the dresser to make his point.

"Oh come now, nothing I have never seen before," I say cheekily. It's true. One night I walked in on him and his ex-having sex for the first time, without any coverage. It was something that I rather not remember but I love tormenting him about it.

"Please don't remind me," he grimaces.

"Okay im off. I have to get my beauty sleep. Bye," I wave as I leave for my room to sleep.

I reach my room and collapse on my bed extremely exhausted from today. I hadn't realised how tired I was until my head hits my pillow and I have my thick doona wrapped around me.

ۼ﷼

Ping. The seatbelt sign turned on signalling I had to put on my seatbelt, and prepare to land.

God it's been a long trip and I'm tired as fuck. No doubt that I will be extra tired due to the fact that we are in a different time zone and are going to have to catch up on sleep.

A woman's voice plays on the speakers above my head informing us that we are now landing.

Why did I ever agree to this? Why the hell am I coming back here? I really shouldn't be. I should have pretended this place never existed. What do I expect to be different? I will still face the same problem as before but it has probably grown over these past two years.

I still want to know why I was kicked out.

How will everyone react to me coming back after disappearing so suddenly? Will they even remember me?

Oh God what about Stan. I bet he's still an overgrown peacock ass.

And my training. If this school is anything like I remember I am way ahead and more advanced than the novices here. I mean I had my own personal special training sessions because I was at the top of the school and this place is even less advanced then there.

Shit.

I am going to fall, and hard.

Matt and Jasper get up and walk over to me. I notice that the plane has already landed and that Ash and Talon are already walking off together.

"You ready to go?" Matt asks while holding his hand out to me.

"Yeah, sure." I unbuckle my seatbelt and stand up brining all of my shit with me.

"You sure? I know that look. The one that's all like, the-first-person-I-see-that-I-recognise-I-am-going-to-punch-them look," trust Jasper to make me feel great. I really need to stop with the sarcasm.

"I have that look?" first time I've heard of this. "I guess…I just don't want to see anyone after all that has happened. I mean, what are they going to think about me?" I asked softly. I'm not usually like this but my insecurities are eating me alive.

Matt slaps me across my cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" I growled.

"Rosemarie Hathaway does _not_ talk like that. And she most definitely does _not _care what other people say or think about her." Matt's right. I have _got _to get a hold of myself.

"Get out of my way boys," I shove past them, magazine and water bottle in hand.

"And she's back," I hear Jasper say quietly to Matt.

I walk out of the front of the plane and out to the cars. Matt and Jasper catch up and jump in. We talked about the new training here and how kick ass we are going to be. Matt and Jasper are keen as for me to show up everyone especially since I am a girl.

I really kind of wish that Ash would be in the fighting classes. She and I train all of the time and she can seriously kick some ass if she wanted to. She could show up half of the novices here, I am sure.

We arrive after driving for about forty minutes. The car comes to a stop at the gates and I stare out of the window. Our driver talks to the guardians and we start moving again.

Even though I put on a tough face I still want to run as far away from here as I can. But there is no way I am doing that now. I will lose major bad ass points for that.

We stop again and we jump out into the cool Montana air and the cloudy night. Alright here we are. I stand at the end of the road and look around at my old home. Nothing has changed at all. This is it.

Like Jasper said before.

Rose is back.

**Oh wow. I wounder what is going to happen next. Stay tuned and review :)**

**Thanks guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here it is the next chapter. I'm very excited that I'm actually getting Reviews and i hope they keep on coming.**

**Enjoy.**

"I trust you are pleased with your schedules, and will start classes right away for the school day has only just begun," god Kirova pisses me off. I seriously just want to pounce onto her and beat the shit out of her face.

"How come I don't have any fighting classes?" demanded Ash. That's my girl.

"You are a Moroi of course. Moroi do not need to participate in such lessons as the Dhampirs do," Kirova shouldn't have said that, Ash looks pissed.

"Hold up. Are you saying that I can't fight? I have been fighting just as long as most of the novices here and I train with Rose all of the time. I have every right to fight if I want to. I have every right to defend myself," Ash is not happy, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out, yet Headmaster Kirova manages to act calm. If Ash went off at me, I'd be worried.

"They are words that never left my mouth, Miss Morvextray. I am simply saying you are not obliged to partake in such activities. But I do believe if fighting is what you wish, you may proceed having half a day with fighting and the other half Moroi politics."

"Hmm. I guess I could live with that," Ash always gets her way, or half of it anyway. Ha-ha get it? Half?

I finally look down at my schedule to find that I have all of the usual classes, plus extra trainings. Not fair. Didn't Bartok say that my training was complete back in Australia? Why the fuck do I have to take extras here. I'd rather spend my time with my friends partying.

"Why the fuck do I have training sessions before and after classes? I've finished my training. Isn't that the reason I came back?" now I'm confused as fuck.

"Miss Hathaway, I see your language has not improved," really? One day I am going to pound this bitch into the dirt. "Your skills are unique; a section of your training is complete yes, and in order to obtain higher quality skills and retain the ones you have, you must train twice as much."

Well there go half of my plans for my first couple of months back. Damn.

"Fine," I say reluctantly. "Can we go to class now?" she nods and we make our way through the door and out of the building.

"She seems like a bitch," Jasper states.

"Trust me; you don't know the half of it. I used to be in that room once a week." It's true. Every week Kirova would find something new to blame me for. God I hate that bitch.

"So where is our first class Miss Hathaway." That deserves a punch, so I punched Talon's arm hard.

"Ouch. I was just asking. You're the only one that knows where everything is," he complained while rubbing his arm.

"Stop being such a baby," I poke my tongue out at him. "Anyway, Ash, let's see your new schedule." She hands me her schedule and I notice that she has the first two lessons of the day with us.

"Cool. You have first two lessons with us," I pass her schedule back and start heading in the direction we need to go for our first class, with the others by my side.

We stay silent while we walk to the gym. Occasionally someone will ask me a question about the school, other than that we enjoyed the comfortable silence.

Talon walked close to Ash, slightly behind Matt, Jasper and I. Sometimes those two make me sick, but in a good way.

We round the corner of a tall building and my eyes land on the gym doors. I haven't seen this school for two long years and somehow it feels like I was only here yesterday. I know every corner and hole in this place. It also helps that nothing has changed.

The rest of the seniors are probably sparring already. We are only fifteen minutes late for our first class and I have a feeling whoever is teaching will not be pleased.

We reach the doors and I take a big breath before I open them. I step into the warm large space. On the walls are weapons and dummies, along with punching bags and gloves and wooden stakes.

In the centre of the room are the other seniors, learning fighting techniques on the blue mats. The guardian is teaching them how to move their bodies in the right way to avoid Strigoi. I learnt that months ago.

I felt Talon, Ash, Matt and Jasper stand beside me just as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked directly at me. I stand my ground with my head held high and stare right back.

I hear the boys whisper quietly to one another, I catch my name being said and 'she's back'. I bet that by the time lunch comes around the whole school will know of my return.

I walk further into the room to where the guardian is standing.

"Ah. Miss Hathaway and friends, you are here at last. I am Guardian Willis and I handle this class," he looks at me then to my friends. His eyes widen slightly when his eyes find Ash.

"Uh, Miss…"

"Morvextray," she smiles politely at him.

"Forgive me. I was not informed that a Moroi would be taking my class," he looked kind of sheepish as he spoke.

"Yes well, Headmistress Kirova and my mother are close friends."

"You should all go and change so that you can start," and with that he walked off.

"Come on Ash. Boys there's your change rooms." I point at a door to my left and walk to the girls with Ash.

"I like him."

"Who? Guardian Willis?" I ask as we walk into the change rooms and drop our bags.

"Yeah he seems cool. Nice," I laugh at her words.

"Better not tell him that, he has killed five Strigoi. You don't want to ruin his rep do you?" I ask her as I pull off my top revealing my tattoo on my left hip.

I guess not," she answers as she takes hers off to showing the Tattoo she has on her left shoulder blade.

We both laugh and change quickly, then walk out of the door.

"Rose Hathaway," a snarky yet familiar voice says. I turn slowly in the direction the voice came from to see my old best friends face.

"Mason Ashford. You haven't changed at all," I smirked.

"And you've changed a lot. But I think I can still picture a naked Rose in my mind." It feels like I never left.

"I don't think you should be thinking about me naked. You might not do me justice."

"I'll give you justice Rose, just say when," I turned to see who the new voice was. Sure enough Eddie Castile stood before me.

"When," we all laugh and everything is just as it used to be.

"This is Ash," I introduce my friend.

"Nice to meet-"

"Hathaway, Morvextray. I suggest you stop chatting and start sparring like the rest of the class," Guardian Willis orders.

We walk to the mats and partner up. I, of course, go with Ash. Before we can start Guardian Willis interrupts.

"You will not be sparring with each other. You must spar with students that have trained at this school. This way I can assess what you know."

I walk over to Eddie and Ash pairs with Mason. Talon, Matt and Jasper find themselves the biggest, toughest looking novices in the room. All three of them are very good at fighting and always like to challenge themselves. Plus we all trained at the best school in the world. Everything taught this term, will be what we learnt eight months ago.

"I have to say Rose. I'm surprised to see you made it to senior year," he mocked, just as we start.

He throws a swift punch towards my face but I was expecting it and dodged quickly to the right. He went for another punch, this time towards my stomach. I blocked and pushed it away and they whipped my leg out and tripped him onto his back.

"You were saying?" I smirked and help him up.

"You just got lucky, again."

And we started again.

This time he went for a kick to my thigh. I caught his foot and twisted it, causing him to go off balance.

"Really Eddie, can you be any more obvious?" I ask with a smirk stuck to my face.

He lunged at me and I quickly jump back.

"Next you're going to go for a right hook to my jaw."

"You think you know me so well Rose." Sure enough he went for my jaw with a right hook.

I chuckle at him and my fist connects with his side and he momentarily winces, but recovers quickly. I lunge at him and we fall to the floor with me straddling his waist. I go to punch him but he pushes me off so now im on my back and he is on top.

His weight and build is his advantage on my small frame. _Use the other person's advantage against them _a voice whispers in my head. How do I use his weight against him?

My arms are free and that was Eddie's mistake. I reach up and grab his shoulders, get a good grip, then knee him in the one place it really hurts.

His weight becomes weak and I roll him off of me and stand up.

"I win." I smile and say, "Again."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever," He smiles and stands as well.

"Good job Hathaway," Guardian Willis says. "You and your friends have exceptional skill."

"Thanks. I taught them myself." He laughs and helps other students. I hear a yelp and turn around to see Mason on the floor with Ash standing above.

"I told you I'd kick your ass," she told him.

I laugh.

"Mason you should know she can kick your ass considering that she trains with me," I laugh again and get back into it with Eddie.

A couple of rounds later Ash and I are getting dressed again and head off to our next class.

"Damn that was fun. Did you see the looks on their faces? I swear it's like they have never seen a Moroi fight before," Ash tells me. I laugh out loud. Of course they haven't.

It's rare to find female Dhampir, and Moroi just don't fight. Let alone finding a female Moroi who can kick the ass of almost any boy. After all I did teach her all that I know.

"You look happy," Talon comes up and wraps his arms around Ash's waist. She just smiles as an answer.

"That felt good. I can get used to this," Jasper says as he joins us with Matt.

"The only problem is we already know all of this stuff. We learnt it ages ago," Matt states. Looks like I wasn't the only one who noticed.

The nest class didn't react as much to my appearance. I'm guessing word has already started to get around. The grapevine at this school never ceases to amaze me.

This class was just like our first one except we focused more on balance and speed. As usual we partner up and spar. Every now and then Guardian Stone would give advice or correct you.

Everyone seemed very impressed by Ash. First fighting female Moroi, in like, ever. Talon and Jasper take their shirts off like many of the other boys and I can see their tattoos clearly. Talons is inked on his right shoulder and Jasper's ink is on his bulging right peck.

I also happen to know that Jasper has another tattoo on his left ass cheek. Please don't ask me why I know that.

I'm fighting with a boy named Noah, and he is pretty good. But I'm just better.

Class finishes again and this is when Ash splits off from the rest of us. We drop her off to her class first, then make way to our own room.

Unfortunately this class isn't a practical class. Instead its theory. Obviously.

We are talking about how to kill Strigoi and protect our Moroi in different situations.

One of them being in a dark secluded alleyway, another might be in a public place at night time. Or if they are at home, or in a school.

Of course Matt, Jasper, Talon and I all know the answers and the best way to handle all situations.

We had two more lessons after and then we went to lunch. We have two more lessons after lunch and Ash is in both of them.

The four of us head to the cafeteria for lunch. I wonder if word has gotten around. I'd be surprised if it hasn't.

"Far out life is brutal, I ache all over." Jasper is such a cry baby. I wonder what his reaction would be if I told him there is no Santa Clause.

"I told you not to pick a fight with him. You might be good but other people are too. I think your starting to bruise." Jasper lifts his hand to his jaw.

"Damn it. Already? Do girls here get turned on by this," he points at his bruise.

"Oh my God! I could hit you right now and laugh in your face," I snarl playfully.

"Rose, you could do that whenever," Matt does have a point.

"But you never do, so you must love my pretty face too much," his eyes are full of amusement.

"Uck," I walk off rolling my eyes. "Let's get some food I'm starved."

The others catch up just before we walk in. It is here that Ash, Mason and Eddie catch up to us. We all walk into the cafeteria together, a lot of familiar faces turn to look in our direction and everything is silent.

Then I hear people talking about us, me mainly.

I knew everyone would know about me being back by now. Like I said, we have a very efficient grapevine here at St. Vladimirs.

I head straight for the line praying that they still have fresh extra chocolate brownies. I get to the front of the line fairly quick. Almost everyone has their food already so it was a very short line. I see that there is one brownie left.

Why is there always one left when I get to the front of the line? It sucks. And do you know what sucks more? When some dumb blonde snatches it from the tray.

I look up to see the face of the bitch that took my brownie. I am sure my eyes widen to the size of baseballs, because there in front of me…

…stands Lissa.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me. I'm new at this and I don't know what you like so please tell**

**Encouraging Advice is always welcome so Review :)**

**Thanks xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry. My computer deleted half of what i had written and i had to re-write it arghhhhh. Its so frustrating!**

**Me:Hey Dimka**

**Dimitri:What do you want now?**

**Me:Because you love me...will you please do the disclaimer? Pretty Please?**

**Dimitri:Sure. . .X does not own Vampire Academy or my sexy self. Even though she wishes she did ;)**

**Enjoy guys :D**

"Looks like the rumours are true. The infamous Rosemarie Hathaway is back," I don't remember her having a snarky voice. I also don't remember her being friends with Mia.

"Lissa," I can't help but stare at her. She has changed so much but she still looks the exact same. Except now she is wearing skimpy clothes and has a worse attitude problem than me.

And that look in her eyes…definitely not a friendly one. What happened to her?

"Oh I'm sorry Lissa, I thought I heard something. I must be going insane, should we go?" Mia snickered and looked around as though I wasn't standing right here.

"I see Aaron sitting at our table. I haven't seen him since second period," and with that Lissa flounces away swaying her hips way too much.

When did she become such a blonde, fake, shallow Barbie doll? I can't remember her _ever _being like that.

Lissa has always been the most innocent, caring, loving, kind person I have ever known. I never thought anything could take that away from her.

Maybe this is all just a charade. She isn't really like this; she's just pulling my dick.

Then why does my mind doubt everything I just thought? Why did I ever have to get sent away? Stupid Kirova and her fucking Guardians. I should have fought harder for her, I shouldn't have given up so easily.

We could have gotten out of here and everything would have been fine. Granted we might be living on the run for the rest of our lives right now if our plans did work, but Lissa still needs to get out of here. Two years by herself at this hell hole with no one there to support her.

Shit.

"Rose, are you okay? You seem kind of…stunned…shocked maybe," Talon placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at my face. I jumped out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"I'm not shocked. Just…surprised, I guess," I continue to stare in the direction Lissa walked off.

_She hates me _I think to myself. _She hates me because I never said goodbye. Because I left her when she needed me the most._

"Damn, do you want me to smack that girl? 'Cause I will," I chuckle at Ash's words.

"Who is she?" Matt asked concerned. Aw. He's so sweet and considerate.

"Vasilisa Dragomir. Before I left, her and I were the best of friends. Inseparable. I was always there for her. Even after the car crash." My friends know about the car crash, and how I almost died. They know the statistics showed that I should have died but didn't. They just don't know why, and neither do I.

"She's hot." We all turn our heads and death glare Jasper.

"Do you want me to beat you man?" he always loos out for me even when I can take care of myself. What would I do without my big brother?

Jasper gets the idea and shuts up.

"We should get going," I plaster a big smile on my face and look at Talon.

"Yeah," he says and we all start to leave the cafeteria but not before Talon whispers something into my ear. "We will be talking about this later." Is that sympathy and worry in his voice. Oh I am so punching him later.

I walk with my friends and try as much as possible to enjoy the rest of my day. Or at least make it seem that way. The rest of the day seemed to be going pretty fast when I was on my way to my afternoon training with my 'Private Mentor' until-

"Damn. You're still hot as hell," a voice whispers in my ear. I can feel his body heat against my back and his hand wrap around my wrist. He smells like cherries and mint. Yum.

"Jesse." I turn my head to look at the dangerously hot Jesse Zeklos. "I see you haven't gotten any uglier." Jesse chuckles and his lips quirk up into a small smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from your mouth."

"Well don't. I got an F in my studies-on-being-nice so just assume everything I say is an insult."

His small smile turns into an outright laugh. Jesse sounds good when he laughs.

We are still standing really close together. So close in fact, that anyone who saw us might mistaken us for a very infatuated couple.

"You know you and I should-" Jesse starts kissing a trail on my neck. I tilt my neck to the side so he has better access.

"We should…?" catch up?

"We probably have a lot to tell each other. Why don't you come back to my dorm and we could…catch each other up on everything that has happened." I'm not stupid and I definitely didn't learn how to be suggestive yesterday. I can read the double meaning in his words and they sound very appealing.

Jesse and I had a thing starting before I left, and I think we are both eager to finish it. But I have training-ugh.

"We will have to finish this another time. Apparently I'll be in the shit if i don't go to the gym." Mason had told me earlier that my mentor is no sweet guy and will hunt me down if I miss training. He also said something about him being a God, which momentarily made me think Mase was gay.

"Another time then," he nods, moving away reluctantly.

I take one last look at him the go to the gym. This training so better be worth it. I push open the doors and walk into the centre of the room.

There is no one here. What the hell? This is total bullshit. At least it was until I turn around at the sound of a slamming door.

It was the office door. Standing in front of it is the most drop dead gorgeous man I have ever met. And I have met a lot of gorgeous men. But wow. This guy definitely tops the charts. In fact he fucking sky rockets off, planets away from the chart.

And, damn it, he is my mentor.

All of my dirty thoughts about Jesse from earlier evaporate from my mind. Don't get me wrong, Jesse is hot but he has _nothing _and I mean _nothing _on this man standing in front of me.

This so called God stands about 6ft6, complete with a very broad chest, muscular arms and the sexiest shoulder length hair I have ever seen. His hair is the same colour as his eyes. Deep brown.

Definitely sex god material.

"I take it you are Miss Hathaway, my new student?" Oh, my God. Is that a Russian accent lacing his words? I seriously need a bucket for my drool. Play it cool Rose. It's really not that big a deal.

"Who else would you be expecting? A girlfriend maybe?" Yeah Rose. Wait ago for cool points.

"I am Guardian Dimitri Belikov. You and I will have training every morning and evening, and six hours every Saturday." What? Kirova never told me about Saturday.

"So what do you have planned, Comrade?" I really hope it involves punching something. Or better yet someone.

"How are your running skills?" is he serious?

"By that I hope you mean 'Go start warming up then we'll move on to the dummies'." The look he gave me says he was serious about the running.

"Go and run laps until I tell you to stop. Then we can start on some sparring if you like."

I leave the gym and stretch my muscles before I start running. Note to self: remember I-pod for morning trainings.

I'm a really good runner. I ran every day back in Australia plus in training. I took part in all the sports a Dhampir Academy could possibly have and Ash and I continuously had to chase after the boys every time we got pissed. They could never stay out of trouble.

Not that Ash and I are goody too shoos, but we really didn't want the boys to get kicked out. We didn't have to worry. My dad being who he is and Ash's mum being one of the most powerful Moroi in the world. Plus her dad is a legend. He was one of the last Moroi to use magic offensively and defensively against strigoi.

Ash was at an all Dhampirs fighting school because of her dad. His skills were passed on to her, but instead of fighting with just magic, she wants to fight physically. So her mother managed to convince the school to allow her daughter to learn combat skills.

I love running. I love the way my hair is flipped around by the wind. I love the fresh air and being outside. I enjoy listening to the animals and I love it when I have found that perfect rhythm.

Of course I will never _ever _say that all out loud.

Will Lissa ever forgive me? I doubt it. The old Lissa would have in a second, but this one…? I'm not so sure.

I want thing to be how they used to be. She and I were heaps tight. I never realised how much I miss her until I came back here.

All of a sudden I feel extremely sad. What the-?

"ROSE," I stop and look towards Dimitri. He must have called my names a few times while I was thinking. "Time to come in."

I run back into the gym and to my bag for my water bottle. I take a long swing, the water bringing relief to my dry throat.

"What are working on next?" I'm pretty eager to find out what he has in mind.

"Hit the bags." What? I want to spar with this guy, not hits punching bags. I think he realised this by the look on my face.

"I need to assess your strength, speed, and agility before I can start properly training you at full potential."

"Ugh," I walk slowly over to the big black punching bag in the middle of the room after grabbing my gloves. I death glare Dimitri for a moment then start punching the middle of the bag over and over again.

My breathing becomes laboured within minutes and sweat brakes out on my brow. Every time I punch the bag I let my breath out in a rush. My feet are over shoulder width apart and my hair is sticking to my forehead.

"You can stop now." I stop and head straight for my water. I down the rest of the bottle some of it dribbles down my neck.

I look over at Dimitri again to notice he has a clipboard in his hands and is scrawling notes down onto it.

"You might want to leave now, we went a little over time." I look at the clock on the wall.

Shit.

I run to the change rooms with my bag, swiftly change, and then leave in a whirl.

ۼ﷼

"So Lissa was your best friend before you moved here," I nod and Talon continues. "You both had plans to leave the school but you were dragged off before that could happen." I nod again, a silent way of saying continue. "and now she hates you because you weren't there for her when she 'needed you the most'. Is there anything I'm missing?" this time I shake my head.

"Do you think that is good enough reason for her to hate you? It seems kind of silly to me. But then again I don't get girls."

"It's not just that she hates me. She has become a completely different person. If I had stayed with her-if we had ran away-she would still be the Lissa she was." That is true. If we ran away like planned she would not be a total bitch. She would dress appropriately. She wouldn't be going out with Aaron still, anyone can see she is not interested. She wouldn't be friends with Mia.

But most of all, we would still be inseparable.

"Why were you planning on running away?" damn. The one question I didn't want to be asked. If I don't tell him he will feel hurt and I can't lie to him. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I'll try and lie my way out of it. If that doesn't work then I have the option of hurting him as a last resort.

"We just didn't like it here. There are so many bitches you have no idea." I can tell he didn't buy it when he didn't laugh.

"You're a terrible liar."

"I am not. I'm an excellent liar."

"Maybe. But I just know you too well." Damn it. "I also know you well enough to realise that you wouldn't lie to me without a legitimate reason. I'm not gonna push. You'll tell me in your own time." Yeah, perhaps.

I scoot closer to Talon and lean into him as he leans into the head board of his bed. He wraps his arm around me and leans his head on mine.

No matter where I am or what happens he is always here for me. He is the only person in this whole world that makes me feel truly safe.

He was there for me every time I'd cry for my mother. He was there when I first moved. He was there when some guy would leave me. He was there when I whined and complained and bitched. He fully accepts who I am and it doesn't make him think any worse of me

"Hmm," I hadn't realised I had sighed very loudly until Talon asked-

"Are you comfy there?" his voice is filled with amusement and I can guarantee you there is a major smirk on his lips.

"Yup," I say popping the 'p'. "Just stay right there and all will be great."

"You'd be a hopeless pup without me," his chest rumbles with a laugh. I hit him playfully on the shoulder and lean back into him.

But he's right. I have no clue what I would do without him.

**Alright so I'm not entirely Happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. You know what motivates me to write more.**

**That's right. Reviews**

**Thanks guys xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. I know it's been a while but at least it's up now :) Again one thousand sorries.**

**Me: Hey Jasper. Do the disclaimer**

**Jasper: What if i don't want to?**

**Matt: Can i do it pleeeease?**

**Me: Uhhh...Sure**

**Matt: Wait what's a disclaimer**

**Jasper: It's when you say Eb doesn't own anything in this story and how it's all Richelle Mead's except for the plot! Beatle brain.**

**Matt: Oh**

**Me: you said it :D**

**Enjoy **

Oof.

I raise my hand to the back of my throbbing head. This is the hundredth time Dimitri has pinned me to the mats today.

Although I'd let him pin me to the ground any day. I don't mind having his hot, sweaty, body atop of mine. I'd let his body do whatever it wants with me any day. I mean with his body and mine, minus the clothes, in this same position, between the sheets? The thought alone is enough to make me blush.

Stop it Rose. Mentor. _Older _Mentor. God.

I have been training with him for hours, without a single break. I am extremely sore, tired plus it's Saturday. I usually do not wake up before nine o'clock for anything short of a Strigoi attack yet here I am. Rose Hathaway reporting for duty.

It's not every day you see me whipped. And as much as I hate to admit it, that's what I am. Whipped.

Man this guy must have mad skills to manage to get me out of bed without being seriously harmed. Too bad he didn't jump in it with me instead.

Argh. This is frustrating. Fucking hormones.

It is barely 9:30 and I am just about ready to collapse. If I had the chance I am definitely considering killing Dimitri. It should be illegal to keep a student working this long on a Saturday morning and I still have hours to go.

Admittedly I like to fight, but it's up against a guy which is known as a God around here. It's like freakishly unfair. This _will _be the death of me. If not today, then most definitely next Saturday.

He tackled me to the ground again and I bit back a groan as I felt his body up against mine. Both from the pain of the fall, and the feel of his body rubbing up on mine.

Shit. How is it that fighting someone can be so arousing? It's ridiculous.

He got up and immediately it was all I could do not to groan at the loss of his body. He held his hand out to me, but I pulled myself off of the ground, disregarding his hand. I don't know if it was because I didn't want to touch him, or if I was just afraid what might happen if I did.

God the things this man did to me. Seriously why the hell did he have to be a teacher? Can't he magically change into a Russian exchange student who happened to be my age and was instantly attracted to me. No he couldn't because god is still internally fucking with me.

I've said it many times before but it deserves to be said again, the universe has a sick sense of humour!

"You almost had me that time. But you have to keep an eye on your attackers feet, not just your own." He turned to our bags and walked to his.

"Duly noted." Just once I'd like to pin _him _to the floor. See how he feels about it.

Dimitri pulls out a water bottle and downs over half of the contents.

"Good. I expect you will start watching me more often. You cannot be in control your body alone. You need to be able to feel my every motion. Let your instincts drive you." He tilts his head slightly to the left and half smiles at me.

It is impossible for me to watch him more than I do already. I can't help but notice everything about him. The way his left eyebrow raises when he is amused. Or when he gets frustrated, the corner of his lips quirk up a bit. And his movements I notice the most. He is so damn graceful. Every movement is fluid in motion. Each physical action connects to the next. As if he moves to a rhythm that only he can hear.

"-we need to work on," Dimitri finished.

"Wait-What?" I cannot believe I missed all of that. What did I say about my short attention span?

Dimitri chuckled softly. I don't get why. I actually think that's the first time I've heard him laugh. Even though it wasn't an all out laugh. I can only imagine how deep and rich and wonderful his laugh would be.

"I said Ashleena will be here soon to train and there are more exercises we need to work on." Is that a slight smug look on his face? What exactly does he find so smug worthy?

That's right. Ash gets here at 10:30. Even though I still have an hour alone with Dimitri, once we start training again, that time will go in the blink of an eye.

"Shall we continue then?"

I nod my head and walk onto the mats again. I spread my legs slightly, with my left in front of my right. I stand on only the ball of my right foot and raise my right fisted hand to my face and the other further in front.

Dimitri stands in the same position but opposite me. Three feet is all that separates us. His eyes hold mine with such an intensity I forget to think. I don't watch the rest of his body as we circle around one another. I made the first mistake by not watching him. My second was not being aware of my surroundings. And my third was not being prepared for him when he decided to pounce.

Again I am under the weight of his body.

ۼ﷼

Again I am lying vertical, my breathing is laboured, and my head is spinning.

But this time _I'm _the one on top.

Dimitri lies beneath me with a look of three parts shock and one part pride on his face.

My legs are straddling his waist, my torso is stretched across the length of his, and my hands are holding his wrists to the floor.

My head hovers above his with no more than three inches separating our faces. My hair has fallen loose of my pony tail and now surrounds our faces from the world. We are so close that his breath fuses with mine.

His gorgeous deep brown eyes are staring into mine, yet at the same time they are watching me and observing my facial features.

His lips are so close. If I were to lean forward just a little…

Our noses brush. Little did I know that I was subconsciously inching closer.

We are so close now, if I so much as said a word, our lips would touch. And oh God how I want that to happen.

Being driven by my inner animal I start to push my lips closer to his. Just as I think I am about to enter the gates of heaven.

BANG!

Someone has just entered the gym.

Immediately I release my hold on Dimitri's wrists and sit up to see who it is, although I continue to straddle his waist.

"Well, I must say that is a rather compromising position." Matt looks at me with a cheeky grin on his face.

I jump off of Dimitri and look at Ash. Why didn't Dimitri push me away? Why would he let something like this happen? What if it had happened if Ash hadn't walked in at all? Does he think-?

"You're early," I said cutting off my own thoughts. Too bad. Things were just getting interesting.

"Yeah well I need to stretch and stuff," she says while giving me one of _those_ looks. A look that says I-want-details-whether-I-get-them-now-or-later. Ash loves gossip. And even more, she loves to hear about my sex life.

"And Matt?" I turn to look at him.

"Just thought I'd watch. I wouldn't miss a chance to watch you two lovely ladies get all hot and sweaty with one another. You know how I love watching a couple of chicks rolling around on the ground together." Matt throws a massive smirk my way.

"Watch it Fraven," I say and glare back at him.

"Yeah. You're starting to sound a little too much like Revilo," Ash joins in.

"Oh God. I don't sound _that_ pretentious do I?" Matt mocked a look of shock that made my lips quirk up on either side.

Dimitri clears his throat.

"I think that's your sign to leave big boy," Ash states as she places her hand firmly on his shoulder.

Matt turns away without another word and leaves. Someone seems to be a wee bit afraid of the big bad Dimitri. But I don't blame him. Dimitri sure is a God.

"Take a break." Dimitri turns his back and heads toward his office. My eyes wonder down to Dimitri's behind. Damn his ass is well fit.

I watch him walk through his door and shut it softly. How does he manage to be so gentle even though we had just been fighting moments before? It's like he is otherworldly.

"So…" Ashleena says with a look on her face.

"I wouldn't start if I were you. We are about to train after all." Ash isn't an idiot. She can read between the lines. She's always been able to understand unintentionally hidden words.

Like last year back in Australia some guy walked past and shouted something about Ash being the school slut. Two hours later I found them half naked on a desk in an empty class room.

I sit on the bench with a wet towel resting on my forehead and a bottle of water in my hand while Ash continues to warm up. I lean against the wall and shut my eyes, seeking one moment of piece and relaxation.

But I do not succeed, for the moment my eyes close and I take in a deep breath a pang of guilt stabs me in the gut. I lurch forward and fall to the floor. Hatred fills my mind, followed by confusion and betrayal. I hear footsteps rushing towards me. Two sets, one heavier than the other.

The black dye on the floor I have been staring at momentarily disappears and I see a flash of a bloodstained tiles. I look up into Ash's face and see her lips forming a word. The shape her lips make seems familiar.

My name. it's my name.

I am confused. I feel a rough hand supporting my neck but I can see both of Ash's hands. I look to my right and find Dimitri looking down at me with a lock of hair hanging in his face. It is his hand that assists me and helps me up into a sitting position.

"Rose, hello, is anyone living in your brain at the moment? Oh no wait you don't have a brain. ROSE."

"WHAT?" I shouldn't have yelled but I have the biggest raging headache and she just yelled at me.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" she was more serious now that I am responding to her annoying comments. She doesn't look worried but more so curious. If I died right now first she would perform an autopsy to see how I died and then she would mourn.

"What happened Rose?" Dimitri's sudden deep voice with the slight Russian accent scared me and I flinched, causing him to remove his warm hand from my neck.

"I'm fine. Other than the raging headache I have I don't think I'll be dying any time soon." I stood up and sat back down onto the bench and took a long drink from my water bottle, downing the rest of its contents.

"So what happened?" Ash repeated Dimitri's question. Curiosity always getting the best of her.

"I think I drank my water too fast. I just had a dizzy spell is all." I look down and twist the cap back onto my bottle. I can tell Ash know I'm lying, and Dimitri does too. But I know she won't say anything in order to be a good friend and not invade my privacy, and he won't say anything for he doesn't know me well enough so I'll just snap at him and tell him to get fucked.

Ash will try to get it out of me later when she feels enough time has passed, or she will get one of the boys too. I don't even know what the sausage balls that was, how am I supposed to explain it to them?

All I know is that those feelings weren't mine and that the only other times I can remember that happening was back before I moved to Australia. Back when Lissa and I were joined at the hip. Back when she was having the issues with Spirit.

**For those of you who were woundering yes they still have their bond but because they were seperated for two year it didn't get a chance to develop in the slightest.**

**As usual R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! i hadd a sudden streak of inspiration so i decided to updat eanother chapter today :) yay**

**Me: Jas-**

**Jasper: Don't even bother asking me to do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Ro-**

**Rose: Nope.**

**Me: Dimitri?**

**Dimitri: Sorry. I'm busy.**

**Me: Talon? Ash? Matt?**

**Talon: Richelle Mead owns this story and the characters are hers. Eb just owns the plot.**

***Runs up and hugs Talon***

**Me: THANKYOU!**

**R&R **

Why don't these idiots believe me? I'm a good liar. In fact I'm a great liar. I've gotten away with so many lies it's insane. I'm like the pushy queen of Liarville. I could get away with murder, my lies are that good. Okay enough about lies, this is ridiculous.

Doctor Olendzki continues to push and ask question and look me straight in the eye with that creepy ass stare of hers. I mean I told her what happened, well what I want her to think happened, so why does she persist.

"Rosemarie, are you sure that's what happened? I know when someone is lying, believe me, it's like a sixth sense." Doctor Olendzki looks me straight in the eye and moves her face to close to mine for comfort. I can see the slight layer of makeup she has on her face and her morning breath is bad.

"How many time do I have to say yes? If it's only once more then YES! Now can I go and finish training, it's a Saturday night tonight and I have plans." It's true. I do have plans. Me and the gang are going to a party Jesse has set up in the old empty hospital ward in the forest. It's all the way on the other side of campus and believe it or not it's a long walk.

"You can leave. But…if this happens again, I want you straight here." She gives me that stern look again.

"Yes ma'am," I say as I stand up. As I leave the section of the wing I was in I see Lissa sitting in another section only two cubicles over. She has bandages covering her wrists and dried tears covering her cheeks.

She looks so weak, so vulnerable, so broken down. I can only guess she has cut her wrists again. I hope she hasn't been cutting the whole time I was away, with no one to protect her.

I can remember she had cut her wrists twice before I was kicked out of the country. Both time I was there for her and both times were for the same reason.

The guilt of her surviving the car crash when the rest of her family didn't. Knowing that her parents and dear brother died while she survived. At the time she felt like a disgrace to her family name. But I would continuously remind her that her family would never want to see her like that, and that I would always be here for her. No matter where I am or what time it is, I would race to her side in the blink of an eye.

If only I knew I was going to move to Australia, I would never had made that promise I could not keep.

She looks up at me and glares, her walls come back down and cover all of her emotions. But somehow I still feel their presence.

I look at her for one more quick moment and walk away.

Not even seconds after I leave the medical wing Ash is by my side, quite as a mouse. Which is unusual for Ash believe me. The last time she was quite she didn't speak for three days and that was all because her father didn't let her go to the P!nk concert in Sydney.

"You missed out on using a stake in the last hour of training today."

"WHAT?!" What the hell Dimitri? I fall on my face and get sent to the ward and all you can think of doing is playing 'let's stake the strigoi dummy' with Ash. This is so not fair. I have been training my ass off these last two years to get that damn stake in my hand and I miss the first chance I get.

That son of a bitch will pay.

"You look like you're about to blow a gasket or something. I was only joking. Dimitri basically let me get in some time on the bags then said training is over." Ash slowly starts to speed up before we round the corner.

Dimitri quit training with Ash because I was in the medic centre? He is so sweet.

Wait. Why is Ash speeding up? Hang on. What she just said about the stakes and training? That bitch tricked me. Oh she is so dead.

Ash rounds the corner before I do and I run to catch up but as I round the corner I find she is already running. That little twit.

I chase after her and within minutes I catch up to her and tackle her to the ground. We roll around for a bit until I pin her to the grass. I'm straddling her waist and she has her arms around my throat. To anyone else it would look as though we are a couple of chicks getting it on.

"You are such a cow," I say and laugh at the same time. I get off of her and stand up, offering Ash a hand as I do so. She pushes it aside and stands up herself.

"Maybe so," she grins. "I think you've gained weight."

"Bitch." She runs off once more and again I chase her.

ۼ﷼

After my chase and few sprawls with Ash I was in desperate need of a shower. I have twigs in my hair and grass stains covering my arms and legs. There is no way I am showing up to my first party back at St. Vlads like this.

Ash and I decide to get ready together so we run back to my dorm where I head straight for my shower. I shave my legs, wash my hair, cleanse my face and continue to wash my body with lavender body wash.

I spend more time then I need to in the shower, but I can't help it. The warm water pelting against my back feels so perfect, so safe.

"Oh my God, Rose hurry up," Ash yells out as she bangs on the door three times.

I turn the taps off and jump out of the shower. My large, fluffy green towel is hung neatly on the rail and I yank it off and dry myself. Once dry, I wrap it around my body and wrap my hair in another. I walk into my room and Ash is already in the bathroom with the door locked.

I throw on some black cheeky lace underwear and a matching bra. I drop the towel hiding my body and the cool air rushes against my warm skin. A slight tingle races up my spine.

I walk over to my closet and look through my dresses. Do I want sexy-tight-short-black-low-cut dress or short shorts and a hoody?

Since we are inside and there won't be a fire, and instead there will be loud music strobe lights and lots of furniture…

I take the dress off of the clothes hanger and slide it over my head and pull I down my body until it is in place.

The thin spaghetti straps are barely noticeable and the low cut at the top shows off a lot of cleavage. The dress sticks to my every curve and then some. It barely covers my ass and the black soft material almost shines in the light.

Ash chooses to come out of the bathroom now and she is wearing short shorts and a loose piece of material I'm guessing she calls a top.

"Wow," we both say to one another at the same time.

I sit down in front of the mirror and start applying some mineral powder foundation.

"You know Rose, there are a lot of hot kids at your school, how come you never told me this before?" well she isn't wrong. I mean there is Jesse and Mason and Eddie and now us and countless others I have hooked up with.

I pick up my eyeliner and put some on.

"I didn't really think it was important when we lived in Australia. I figured I wouldn't be coming back." I finished one eye and it now looked abnormally large compared to my non-eyelined eye.

"Well the boys in Australia are certainly better looking, but sometimes it's good for change. Who do you have your eye on for tonight?" Is she trying too hard to keep a conversation going? Maybe she doesn't want to mention what happened in the gym just yet and she is trying to make me comfortable. Or maybe I'm being paranoid.

Finishing off my make-up I turn around with a sly grin on my face and look at her.

"Jesse Zeklos. Thing were pretty heated between us before I left and I want things to pick up where they left off." I walk over to the cupboard to grab a pair of shoes and throw them to Ash. I get another pair and put them on.

I love heels. They really do make my legs look great, plus I look taller around all the Moroi.

"Ready?" I ask Ash who's already walking out the door. I follow her and lock the room up.

"Hurry up slow poke, I'm meeting Talon at the edge of the woods, like, now." She grabs my arm and starts to drag me with her.

"I wouldn't want to keep you from your prince."

"Oh don't worry you won't," she says with a small smile.

"And why is that? Or don't I want to know?" We are already out side of the buildings and heading towards the forest edge.

"I would say I'd kick your ass but that's not much of a threat towards you. Instead I'd have to make out with your brother every time we are together and you are around." Ew. I really don't need to be seeing that. This girl just always knows how to get to me.

"Ok then, go and run to your prince," I can see Talons figure standing in the shadows of the trees along with Matt and Jasper.

Ash runs up to them and practically jumps on Talon. Her long slim legs wrap around his weights and he catches her. I can tell they're making out but I focus my attention on Matt and Jasper

"Will we be doing any of that tonight?" I was about to hit Jasper across the head but Matt beat me to it.

"There are plenty of other girls at this school baby," I whisper into his ear as I walk past him.

"We'll leave the love bird to it then. Shall we?" Matt suggests pointing an arm in the suggestion of the party.

It's not that far from where we are. I can already hear the music and every minute we get closer the more alive the party gets.

I can see lights peeking through the trees but only faintly. I'm guessing they are coming out of the windows. I can tell we are almost there when Jasper and Matt trip of a couple hooking up next to a tree.

The trees thin out and I can see the building clearly now. There are a few people near the entrance, probably smoking, but everyone else is inside where the real party is. And where there are many hotties awaiting my command.

"Ciao boys. I'm off." I walk inside and turn right into the room where everything is happening. As soon as I enter I am wriggling my way through a throng of people in order to get to the drinkage. Alcohol is so hard to come by on campus, unlike in Australia.

There were parties on the beach every night and you could buy liquor at the age of eighteen so there was always some around. And let me just say, the Aussies sure do know how to party. Especially when they are celebrating Aussie sports teams. They are bat shit crazy about their sport. And their parties are the fucking shit.

I reach the 'bar' and grab a beer. As I walk away someone grabs hold of my arm and pulls me against their body. His body. I was about to tell him to fuck off and that I had a date, when I noticed it was Jesse.

"Hi there," Jesse yelled so he could be heard over the music. "You look very sexy in that dress," he said quieter now that his face was next to mine.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad either," I said and dragged him to the dance floor. "Now you're going to dance with me," I speak loudly so he can hear me.

The song Drinking from the Bottle came on. I don't know who it's by but I have heard the song a few times. Enough times to know that it is an upbeat song and I can totally turn Jesse on by dancing to this.

I start with my back pressed up against his chest and his hands are on my waist. I wriggle my hips from side to side and he pushes his forward. I can already feel his boner against my back. As I dance I notice he isn't really that good at it so I push away and face him. We both sway and jump in time with the music as the lights flash around us.

I see Ash is making her was towards me with Talon in tow. Her hips are swaying and her head in bopping in time with each second beat. She reaches me and grabs my hand. Both of us start dancing together and having a good time, letting the music carry us away.

We laugh and dance and completely lose track of time. Before we know it the boys pulled us apart and said we have been dancing for three songs.

I walk off with Jesse, towards one of the cubicles. Every few steps he turns his head to look at me. There is a sly grin stuck to his face and I smile back.

Jesse pulls me into the cubicle and starts wildly kissing me. He urges me onto the dusty hospital bed and im surprised it supports the two of us.

Jesse really isn't a good kisser, he seems too eager. He is sloppy and his lips are everywhere. One would think that a guy who has been with so many chicks would at least be a decent kisser. But I continue to kiss him anyway. I mean, a girl has desires that need to be fulfilled. Even ones involving a Russian God.

You're here with Jesse, Rose. Think about the present situation.

One of Jesse's hands is on my breast and the other is lightly holding my hip. He is still kissing me, but with more drool then anything. He is slowly grinding his hips into mine and occasionally he nips at my neck.

"We're not having sex, just letting you know," I say as he nips at my neck again. Two years ago I probably would have had sex with him, just to lose my virginity. But now I have realised that a virginity is not something you just throw away.

"But you know you want to," he breaths into my ear with a husky voice, while pushing his genitals against mine really firmly.

"I'm not having sex with you Jesse," I repeat with more force this time.

"Why not? We both want it," as he said that his hand moved down to the base of my dress and pushed it up. I look down and notice his jeans are already undone.

I slap his hands away and wriggle out from beneath him. I jump off of the bed and head for the door but he grabs my wrist to stop me.

"Wait-" he starts but I punch him in the face, knee him in the ball sack and walk out of there.

I go back to the bar for another drink. No way was I letting this ruin my night. I stand by the bar and three drinks later I see a familiar face. Jasper is standing by the wall chatting up this short girl with blonde hair and a baby doll face. She is in the smallest dress I have ever seen and her breasts are all but bulging out.

I down the rest of my drink and walk over to him. As I head in their direction I notice Jasper's tattoo covering his right peck. All of us have the exact same tattoo, just in different places. About ten months ago we got them together. But anyways, that's for another time.

The girl notices me and looks up, causing Jasper to look up. When he sees me he smiles, looks back down at the girl and continues to talk to her. I grab hold of Jaspers arm and pull him towards me. I press my body up against his and kiss him on the lips.

His body reacts immediately and he spins me around to press me up against the wall. He kisses me ferociously and his hands stay on my hips. Now I know for a fact that Jasper is a good kisser, in fact you could almost say he is a great kisser. Certainly not the most amazing but still pretty great.

Jasper and I have hooked up that many times at parties that nothing between us ever changes. I knew if he wasn't already in one, he'd be up for one. When things don't go my way I go and look for him, and vice versa. We're the closest of friends, so shit is never complicated.

And no. I know what you are thinking, but we are not friends with benefits. Nor are we booty calls or last resorts. We just simply enjoy each other's presence. Well, that and he's an Australian boy.

**How was it? Is it bad? Good? I would really like a lot of feedback so i know what you guys all want, so that you are all happy :)**

**R&R guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! **** I am so sorry it has taken this long**

**Just to clear something up, in the first Chapter I mention Rose and her friends going to school in Turkey, then later on I said It was New York and then I even screwed up a third time and said Australia. Well I'm just letting you all know that Australia is the place that I intended them to live before they went to St Vlads.**

**Also a MASSIVE shout out to my home dawg **Superhero. **! She has helped me with this story when I have been stuck and set me on the right track. She might not have any stories but she will and let me just say she is a WAY better writer then me. She even actually helps me with the novel I am writing **** isn't she the best TEEHEE**

**Thankyou for the reviews, it feels so good when I see that I have even one new review so keep it up **** thanks guys**

**Love you xx**

**Me: Yo Lissa**

**Lissa: Get lost you obese pig**

**Me: Well that wasn't nice. I'll do the disclaimer then. I don't own VA Richelle Mead does, I only own my characters and the plot**

**R&R**

Shit's going down across the room. There is a massive crowd with their bodies directed at a similar point, their bodies tense, as though they are anticipating something extreme to happen at any moment with not a single sign of warning.

As I walk closer to the throng I hope to God it's a fight. I have been itching for one since Jasper had fulfilled my wishes. I hope that the fight is getting very intense right now so that I can join in. I don't mind showing off my advanced moves to the lower level novices. It'll boost my popularity a bit more in a positive way and people will look at me in both awe and fear at the same time. It's time that I take my school back and showing off my moves in a party brawl is just what I need.

I push my way through the crowd, making my way to the front. This one guy smells really bad and has both of his arms in the air, some chick's tit has popped out and she hasn't seemed to notice, and I received a couple of ass pinches. If I wasn't on a mission, I would have turned around and wacked every person who felt it necessary to touch my ass.

I finally emerge from the mosh pit covered in other people's sweat, only to find that there was no fight and I have sorely wasted my time. Well, let me restate. There is a fight, just not the kind I was hoping for. It Lissa and Aaron arguing about who knows what. Probably the fact that Aaron is a little whore and this is, like, the seventh time she has caught him cheating on her.

"Screw you Aaron…whore…die…I don't care," bits and pieces of Lissa's monologue were thrown my way like a piece of material. It didn't get far, but it made an effort to reach me. Maybe if everyone stoped shouting I could hear better.

I move closer and slowly I can understand more and more of their conversation.

"Lissa, babe, think about it. Breaking it off with me would be like social suicide. You will plummet before you even know what's happening," Aaron stated while grabbing hold of her wrist, what a little prick.

Aaron has this the wrong way around. If it weren't for Lissa he would be a social outcast. She is the reason he even has a friend.

"Let go you dickhead," anger spiked through me as Lissa pulled her wrist out of Aarons grasp. Her hand coiled behind her and the next thing everyone knew Aaron had a red cheek. I turned and saw Lissa storming towards the next room with her little entourage following closely behind.

I see Matt standing about three people down from me so I walk over to him.

"Want to tell me what I just saw?" I ask him with a bit of annoyance. I don't know why. I most certainly am not annoyed with him.

"Aaron cheated on her again after he promised he wouldn't so she dumped him!" That's Matt for you, blunt and to the point. Although I wish he didn't use the word 'dumped', it's just such a mean word and I can't help but cringe every time I hear it. I prefer the term 'broke up with' or 'broke it off' or even 'it's over', but dumped? UGH!

"Wow! I'm surprised Lissa slapped him over something so petty." But then again do I really know her anymore? First of all the Lissa I knew wouldn't have even gone out with that loser, especially since it is so clear she only likes him as a friend. Well maybe not anymore. Secondly she most _definitely _would not have slapped him. And third, I would usually be by her side to do the slapping for her.

"Party drama, it's the same in every country." I stared at Matt's calm features. "What?" now his face held a look of slight puzzlement.

"Nothing, I'm just going to get another drink," I hold out my empty hands as if to prove a point and then head in the same direction as Lissa.

I'll just find whatever corner she is hiding in, tell her fan club to get the fuck gone and casually talk to her. People are usually more giving when they are hurting…right?

As always things never go to plan. Whilst looking for Lissa, she runs into me obviously wanting to get away from her followers.

"I'm sorr-"she starts as she turns to see who she ran into.

"Are you okay Liss?" I try going for the concerned look so that she feels comfortable with me. She just looks at me, sniffles and squeezes my hand tight. She lets go and opens her mouth.

"Get out of my way Hathaway," her malicious tone is all just a show, I swear it. _And if it's not? What then? _A little voice nags at the back of my mind.

"Not until you talk to me. You have so much explaining to do." Clearly my last approach wasn't working.

"I have explaining to do? You just up and left without any warning. You didn't say goodbye, or leave a note. Things became so much worse after you disappeared. You left me to fend for myself in this disgusting filth of school. And you know what? I adapted. I survived without you. That's what happened. So don't you dare tell me that _I _have to explain anything because, by far, you have much more to explain then I do. I don't even want you in my life anymore!" and with that she stormed out of the room…again.

I turn and walk straight for the drinks. I need enough so that I'm going to fall on my ass by the end of tonight. I don't care how bad the hangover will be tomorrow.

I head straight for the Vodka and mix myself a fruit tingle. It might be the girliest drink ever but they taste so fucking amazing, and if anybody teases my awesome fruit tingles they will die.

"Those drinks are a bit light after what just happened don't you think." I turn around and see Ash standing there. Awesome. So she saw Lissa yelling at me, although she most likely didn't hear it, the music is way too loud.

"I 'accidently' put way to much vodka in it." I walk over to the wall, a place I seem to be liking very much tonight.

"Well you will be happy to know that the guardians are about to come and crash the party." Ash looks at me with a grin.

"Why is that a good thing? I won't get any more drinks." I look at my cup already half empty.

"It's not. But I did warn you. So if you don't want to go on probation or something, I suggest we get out now."

Ash was right of course. It was a good thing that she warned me. I really don't want to be confined to the four corners of my dorm.

"Are the others-?" I asked as we started walking towards the back exit.

"Already out. You're the last of us. They're on the way back to school. They took the longer root so that the guardians don't catch them."

"So I'm guessing we're going that way too?" her nod confirmed what I already figured out.

As we step outside, the cool air hits my face and my hair shifts around my shoulders. We move quickly into the shelter of the trees and find the path. Well it's not really a path, more like ground that has been worn more than the rest. We follow the path without a word. After walking about a hundred meters we hear the music stop and the large commotion behind us.

I just pray to whatever god there is that nobody tries to escape the guardians this way and blow our cover.

Oh, but no. As soon as I said that prayer, many heavy footsteps came hurdling towards us. Ash and I look to one another and then start running just as a group of Moroi and Dhampir catches up to us, with guardians on their tail.

As we run Ash yells, "Split up. Use the trees as cover," I couldn't agree more with her right at this moment. We both run off the trail in opposite directions, and everybody else does the same. Shit, this is going to be harder for us now. The guardians are going to find us for sure. Maybe not me with my kickass skills, but definitely everyone else.

I run further and further toward the school. Occasionally I will see someone's silhouette or figure in the shadows. I hear other's footsteps and I ran into two Moroi and one other Dhampir. I felt like I was running for my life along with many others in the Hunger Games. This shit is intense.

I can see the lights of the dormitories now, and the silhouettes of awaiting guardians. Shit. I change course and somehow pick up a straggler. I can hear their feet faintly behind me, but I can tell they must be close. Which means it's a guardian, someone from the party would be heavier on their feet.

I pick up my pace and so do they. I zag through the trees to lose them, but they continue to follow. I run as fast as I can, avoiding stumps, trees and bushes. The dirt barely scuffles under my feet I am going that fast.

I can feel twigs from bushes scratching my legs, but there is nothing I can do. The air smells of due as the night goes on. The animals are quiet, not even a cricket dares make a noise.

There is a huge tree and I start climbing up it. At one point a stand on a rotten branch that snap and I almost fall. I climb to a safe height, hidden by the leaves of the tree, and crouch down on a sturdy branch. My pursuer will never think to look up. I hear their feet approaching the tree and I hide further into the trunk of the tree.

The person stops at my tree, breathing heavily. I lean forward to see who it is, Dimitri. I lean just a little bit more, just that smidge too far. I feel my feet slipping and know it is too late to stop from falling. Luckily for me Dimitri catches my fall. How in God's name did he do that?

I jump out of his arms almost instantly. There is no way I am letting him drag my ass to Kirova's office so that I can be put on probation.

"Rose there is no need to fight me," Dimitri says softly.

"No? I think there is. See, I don't particularly think Kirova will be generous towards me. So…I _really_ see the need to fight." I say while pulling my body into a fight stance.

"I won't be taking you to Kirova," he says calmly. I pull a funny face at him.

"You're…not?" okay now I'm really confused. Why wouldn't he take me to Kirova?

"You think I want her knowing my most important student was at that party? No, I will handle your punishment." Crap. This will probably end up worse than anything Kirova could come with. This guy is totally badass.

"So…what do I do now?" I was kind of thinking, well we are alone, in the middle of the woods. If we just happened to have hot wild animalistic sex right here, no one would ever know.

I run my eyes slowly down Dimitri's body, savouring the way his chest is heaving, how he sweats, his perfect build and extremely long legs. I don't get the chance to look back up slowly. Instead my eyes were instantly drawn to his eyes. He was saying something. It looked like the word sex was in there somewhere.

"Next," damn, "You can head off to your dorm and not mention to anyone how I let you off," I felt as though all of my happy sunshine was ripped away as he walked off.

But he did let me off easy. And from here it is easy to get back to my dorm. I can see the path from here.

**Was it good? What was your favourite part? What was the worst part? Why is Lissa still a bitch? Why do you REALLY think Dimitri isn't going to take Rose to Kirova? What do you think her punishment should be? Where can I improve? I know it was short. I hoped you liked it though. Review lots and lots and lots.**

**Thanks xx**


End file.
